Going Home
by Schtroump30
Summary: 3x11 "Going home" Ce qui AURAIT DU se produire ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! Je me fais de plus en plus rare ici ... J'ai même mis ma fic en stand by ... Toutes mes excuses mais il faut que je trouve le temps de me poser ... C'est mal parti depuis un petit moment. Malgré le fait que j'étais en congés, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer, je me fais même très rare sur Twitter - clin d'œil pour ma Regal Family ! - parce que niveau boulot, je me prépare activement et sportivement pour un concours en rapport avec mon job. Dès que j'aurai du répit, je serai un peu plus disponible ...**

**Bon, avez-vous vu l'épisode d'hier ? Non parce que moi je sens que je vais me le regarder une seconde fois. C'est juste affreux ! Ils peuvent pas nous faire ça ! J'ai même pleurer à la fin ! J'en peux tellement plus que j'ai fait cette petit OS ... Ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode ce sera spoiler, pardon d'avance mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

C'était la fin. La fin de tout. La fin de Storybrooke, et les adieux pleuvaient. Non, cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle venait à peine de retrouver sa famille, sa vie avait enfin un but, un sens, ici à Storybrooke.

Les adieux déchirant de ses parents. Non, Emma ne pouvait pas les perdre. Pas encore. Alors qu'ils revenaient tous de loin, parce qu'ils avaient tous réussi à sauver Henry. Alors qu'elle avait enfin mit des mots sur ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses regrets et sa rancœur.

Parce qu'elle avait enfin retrouver son fils, malgré le fait que Pan avait interverti son esprit avec le sien.

Parce qu'il y avait cette malédiction. Encore. Parce que le nuage n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Parce qu'ils étaient tous réunis devant la frontière, cette ligne rouge.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire au revoir à Regina ...

Regina. Tant d'épreuves pour au final se dire au revoir là, devant la frontière. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Tant de choses qu'elles avaient partagé. Tant d'amertume au départ et puis ce combat, main dans la main à Neverland, ainsi que l'ultime à Storybrooke. Oui, Regina avait fait tant de chemin. Plus aucunes rancœur l'animait, la Reine et la Sauveuse ... ensemble pour une même cause.

Rien qu'à l'idée de lui dire au revoir lui donnait la nausée. C'était tellement triste, tellement surréaliste. Emma n'avait pas le droit à son happy end. Pourquoi cela ?

Regina. Cette femme lui avait donner du fil à retordre. Puis elle pensa au pommier meurtri dans le jardin de la villa de la Reine. Cette branche tranché à la tronçonneuse. Cela la fit sourire mais il fut de courte durée.

_"Emma !"_

Parce que Regina s'était approchée pour lui faire ses adieux.

_"Ca ne doit pas se finir comme ça ... Ce n'est pas une fin heureuse ..."_

_"Non ça ne l'est pas"_

Avait répondu la brune.

Les yeux dans les yeux, des larmes qui voulaient couler, mais elles s'interdisaient de se laisser aller. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant après tant d'épreuves.

_"Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit"_

_"Quoi maintenant ?"_

"La malédiction fera perdre la mémoire à nous tous ... Lorsque tu ... vous franchirez la ligne ... tous les deux, vous ne vous souviendrez plus de rien. Tout ce que nous avons vécu ici ... rien de tout ça aura existé pour vous."

_"Regina ..."_

_"Nous ne ferons parti que des contes de fées."_

Regina avait retenu un sanglot

_"Je veux ... mon cadeau sera que tu ... vous soyez ensemble tous les deux. Rien ne changera. Le passé sera le passé, comme si rien n'avait exsité, mais le futur ne sera qu'à vous deux."_

Emma, elle, n'avait pas bougé. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, pas même son regard qui était porté sur Regina. Elle aurait voulu dire beaucoup de choses. Puis elle réalisa que pour elle, c'était une évidence désormais. Puis elle approcha d'un pas :

_"Ce n'est pas juste ..."_

_"Je sais ..."_

_"Je suis la Sauveuse, il doit bien y avoir un moyen !"_

_"Emma ..."_

Ces yeux chocolat ... Elle su qu'elle les verrait peut-être pour la dernière fois.

_"C'est dingue, il faut un moment comme celui-là pour ..."_

_"Je sais. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire ..."_

_"En effet"_

Alors Emma s'approcha de Regina et la serra dans ses bras. La brune, emportée par ses émotions y répondit et lâcha cette larme qui voulait absolument tomber. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'elles devant cette frontière, elles laissaient aller leurs émotions.

Lorsqu'elles relâchèrent leur étreinte, yeux dans les yeux, elles ne purent cacher leurs émotions l'une à l'autre. Tant de choses à dire, et il faut que ce soit lorsqu'il faut partir qu'on a envie de les dire.

_"Emma je ..."_

_"Non, je dis rien. Je vous retrouverai. Je te retrouverai. C'est ce que nous faisons de mieux dans la famille"_

La blonde avait essuyé la larme sur la joue de la brune, qui ne put réfréner un sourire à sa dernière phrase.

_"Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne tiendras pas Swan"_

_"Je n'ai qu'une parole, tu le sais."_

Regina prit la main d'Emma et lui sourit.

Tout ça était trop absurde, trop irréel pour croire que cela pouvait se terminer ainsi. Elle n'avait pas la force de monter dans sa voiture hideuse comme disait Regina, démarrer, franchir cette ligne et dire au revoir au passé, à Storybrooke, et à tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

_"Emma, il faut partir, le nuage arrive !"_

C'était Hook qui avait dit cela.

Alors Emma serra encore plus fort la main de Regina, leurs regards se croisèrent, tout avait été dit. Parfois il n'y a pas besoin de mots, juste le regard suffit.

_"Au revoir Regina"_

Et elles se lâchèrent la main, à contrecœur, puis Emma tourna les talons, et Henry et elle montèrent dans la voiture.

Lorsqu'elle démarra, le nuage était là. Et il avait engouffré Granny et Ruby, et ses parents, et les 7 Nains.

Alors elle enclencha la première et roula. Dans le rétroviseur, elle avait Regina dans le visu. Et le franchissement de la ligne se fit comme au ralenti, de même lorsque le nuage vint engouffrer Hook, Belle et Neil ...

Puis elle jeta un dernier regard à Regina avant que le nuage vienne la happer elle aussi jusqu'au franchissement total de ligne ... Storybrooke n'était plus, ainsi que tous leurs souvenirs. Emma roulait, mais ne regardait plus dans le rétroviseur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wouaw j'ai été agréablement surprise et très touchée par toutes vos reviews. Je constate aussi que le 3x11 ne m'a pas seulement terrassé ^^ Ca a été tous les fans. Alors j'ai décidé de la prolonger de quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand seront les publications, vu que j'ai déjà une fic en stand by. Peut-être que cette OS me remontera le moral jusqu'en mars et me donnera le courage pour continuer l'autre fic ^^ **

**Avec vos reviews, following qui m'ont beaucoup touchées, j'ai écrit cette suite. J'essaie d'imaginer ce que seront les prochains épisodes jusqu'au retour d'Emma à Storybrooke. Si vous n'avez pas vu la bande annonce, je ne ferai aucun commentaires sur ce que je pense de la suite de la saison 3. **

**Cela dit, je suis prête à vous faire rêver pour cette hypothétique suite de saison :)**

* * *

Devant eux un paysage de désolation. La Forêt Enchantée n'était plus vraiment enchantée, l'herbe verte d'autrefois avait jauni par la présence des ogres et autres créatures toutes aussi terrible.

_"Nous sommes de retour"_

Blanche-Neige avait prononcé cette phrase dans un soupir.

Tout le groupe était peiné de voir que la Forêt Enchantée n'était plus que désolation. Le côté Enchantée n'était plus depuis que la première malédiction avait été lancée. Puis ils pensèrent à leur maison, leur royaume, leur château. Dans quel état allaient-ils retrouver leur habitation ? Et puis ...

"C'est ma faute ... Tout est de ma faute"

C'était Regina. Dans ses habits de Reine maléfique lorsqu'elle avait lancé la malédiction. Et Blanche-Neige se tourna alors vers elle.

_"Pourquoi cela n'a pas altéré nos souvenirs ? Mon Dieu ... Emma ... Henry ..."_

_"Je ne sais pas. On aurait pu tous perdre la mémoire lorsque nous sommes revenus ici."_

_"Ça veut dire que nous pouvons contacter Emma !"_

Avait lancé Hook

_"Ce n'est pas aussi simple"_

_"Regina, s'il y a un moyen pour récupérer notre famille, il faudra saisir cette chance."_

Elle avait pris les mains de son ancienne belle-mère et qu'importait les habits que la Reine arborait, qu'importait les souvenirs de cette première maldécition, Regina avait fait tant d'efforts et avait prouvé à tout le monde sa capacité à aimer et à être quelqu'un de bien.

_"Les vilains n'ont pas de fin heureuse"_

Avait dit la Reine, les yeux fixant le sol, les larmes aux yeux

_"Et il ne se souviendra plus de moi ... tous les deux ... ça ne va pas être facile et qui nous dit que Storybrooke existe toujours ?"_

_"Alors tu créeras une autre ville, à l'identique de l'ancienne"_

Avait répondu Grincheux

_"Mais pour l'heure, reconstruisons notre royaume. Il a dû bien changer en presque 30 ans d'absence ..."_

Charmant avait prononcé ses mots comme pour rassurer la Reine tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

C'était drôle, pensa-t-elle, il n'y avait aucune animosité, tout le monde savait ce qu'ils avaient perdus, ce que la Reine avait perdu ... son bonheur, son rayon de soleil, sa vie ... au nom d'Henry. Ce qu'ils ne savait pas en outre, c'est qu'Emma faisait partie de ses pensées. Comment diable avait-elles pu se dire au revoir devant cette satanée ligne. Regina devait faire en sorte qu'ils repartent dans l'Autre Monde. Elle devait les revoir.

_**~OoO~**_

Le réveil sonna à 8:15, Emma faisait des pancakes pour son fils, Henry, avant qu'il aille à l'école.

Un an avait passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Storybrooke. Un an que leurs souvenirs avaient été altérés par la malédiction lancée par Peter Pan. Un an qu'ils avaient oubliés tous ceux qu'ils aimaient ...

Ils avaient décidé d'aller habiter à New-York, le rêve d'Emma. Ils habitaient un chouette appartement avec vue sur Central Park Ouest. La vue était imprenable, en plus avec le temps du mois de Décembre, même s'il ne neigeait pas encore, le froid était là.  
L'appartement comprenait deux chambres - celle d'Emma était sobre, tandis que celle d'Henry était comme celle d'un adolescent normal - Salle de bain et toilettes, une cuisine ouverte avec un bar, puis un peu lus loin la table et dans la pièce ouverte suivante, le salon.

Emma avait repris on métier d'avant la première malédiction : chasseur de primes. Henry, lui, était un étudiant brillant qui faisait le bonheur de sa mère.

_"Tu as oublié ..."_

_"Je sais. Voilà"_

Répondit Emma en souriant. La cannelle est très importante, tous les deux ne peuvent s'en passer avec leur chocolat chaud.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de savourer leur petit déjeuner, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_"Tu attendais quelqu'un ?"_

_"Non"_

Alors Emma alla ouvrir ...

_"Emma ! On a besoin de toi, quelque chose de grave est sur le point d'arriver!"_

C'était Hook. Il semblait fatigué, énervé mais paniqué. Cependant, Emma ne se souvenait plus de lui à cause de la malédiction.

_"Qui êtes-vous ?"_

_"Tu ne ne reconnais pas ? Tes parents ont besoin de toi! Attends"_

Et Hook se jeta sur elle afin de l'embrasser mais Emma fu plus rapide et lui donna un coup de genou dans les parties, le poussa et ferma la porte.

Elle retourna à table avec son fils

_"Qui était-ce ?"_

_"Personne"_

Répondit Emma un peu abasourdie par les mots de cet homme qui avait manifestement de eye-liner ... Trait de crayon, ça sonne bien comme surnom pensa-t-elle.

_**~OoO~**_

Dans la Forêt Enchantée, chacun s'était séparé pour voir les dégâts de sa propre habitation. Granny et Ruby avaient tenu à accompagner Belle et Neil dans le Château de Rumple. Belle étant toujours sous le choc du sacrifice de son bien aimé, Neil un peu moins, prenant sur lui pour garder la tête froide et consoler Belle.

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés, Belle s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque, suivie de près par Neil.

_"Elle n'a pas bougé depuis que je suis parti pour Neverland"_

_"Tu pensais que quelqu'un l'aurait saccagé ?"_

_"Robin des Bois m'a aidé à partir retrouver Henry"_

Et Belle se souvint de sa rencontre avec Robin des Bois ...

_"Que devient-il ?"_

_"Il avait un fils quand je l'ai vu."_

_"Et Marianne ?"_

_"Qui est Marianne ? Il n'y avait que son fils quand je l'ai vu"_

_"Oh ... je crois qu'il faudra que tu me racontes tout ça, tandis que je te compterai l'histoire de ton père et de Robin"_

Ils se sourirent et arrangèrent, rangèrent, et nettoyèrent comme ils purent ce château tout poussiéreux. Aidés bien sûr de Ruby et Granny.

De l'autre côté du royaume, Blanche-Neige était montée dans la nurserie d'Emma. L'armoire magique n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres, la chambre étant saccagée par le passage de Cora la dernière fois qu'elle y avait fait un saut avec sa fille.

Elle s'approcha du mobile qui devait trônait au dessus du berceau d'Emma bébé et pris une des licornes en main. Une larme roula le long de sa joue ...

_"Elle nous retrouvera. C'est dans les gênes de cette famille."_

Regina s'était permise d'entrer. Blanche ne fut pas surprise de l'entendre. Et au fur et à mesure que la Reine approchait, Blanche se retourna pour lui faire face.

_"Tout est de ma faute"_

_"Je pense que tu t'es assez fait de reproches. Et puis, tu as donné ce merveilleux cadeau à Emma et Henry. Et je t'en remercie."_

Blanche avait pris les mains de la Reine.

_"C'est dingue ... après presque 30 ans passé dans l'autre monde, c'est comme si j'étais déçue de revenir ici."_

_"Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un qu'on chérissait là-bas."_

_"Il n'y a pas que ça ..."_

Et elle se détacha de Regina pour aller à sa fenêtre. La Reine la suivit.

_"A Storybrooke, nous avions fait pousser des haricots, et lorsque nous avons fait part de notre projet à Emma, j'ai su dans son regard qu'elle ne voulait pas repartir. Storybrooke n'était pas chez nous, mais maintenant que nous sommes de retour ici, j'ai envie de repartir retrouver ma fille et mon petit-fils."_

_"Je sais ce que tu ressens. S'il y avait un moyen je ..."_

_"Je sais."_

Répondit Blanche avec un sourire sincère et plein de compassion.

_"Reconstruisons ce château si tu veux bien."_

Elles se sourirent, se comprirent, et peut-être s'étaient-elles pardonnées en cet instant. Et il n'y avait pas à parler, les non dits sont préférables dans certains cas.

Le royaume entier avait mis la main à la patte, bien que la magie de Regina pour restaurer le château était omniprésente. Gepetto avait restauré le berceau de bébé Emma pour l'enfant à naître de Blanche, tandis que la Fée Bleue avait jeté un sort de protection dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emma, future chambre du bébé.

_"Ce n'est en rien contre toi Regina"_

_"Je n'avais aucunes pensées de ce genre."_

La Reine n'était pas devenue aussi docile qu'un agneau, il restait encore quelques piques à donner, mais en général, elle faisait tout pour essayer de retourner dans l'autre monde. Elle étudiait les livres de magie, mais rien. Sans l'aide de Rumple, elle était dans l'impasse.

Elle avait trouvé résidence dans une partie de l'aile ouest du château des Charmants. Les livres lui faisaient oublier le mal être, le chagrin, les pleurs, et les gueule de bois à chaque réveil.

C'est la nuit où Regina n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Le whisky avait coulé à flot, environ trois ou quatre bouteilles. Son fils lui manquait terriblement, comment avait-elle pu les laisser partir tous les deux ? Comment avait-elle pu leur dire au revoir. C'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute et elle se détestait tout cela. Sa colère mélangé au chagrin, sachant que si un jour elle les retrouve, leur mémoire serait altérée et qu'ils ne se souviendraient plus d'elle, ni d'aucun entre eux.

Et puis il y avait Emma et les non dits ce jour-là à la frontière de la ville. Elle repensa à la chaleur du corps de la blonde, elle repensa à ces larmes étouffées, elle repensa à cette main serrée, à ses regards qui en disaient longs sur leurs sentiments.

Elle lui avait dit au revoir, et elle avait dit au revoir à Henry. Mais elle savait que tous les deux étaient ensemble, leur fin heureuse était là, dans le cadeau qu'elle leur avait donné pour se faire pardonner de la première malédiction. Bien que Blanche avait encore perdu sa fille, Regina se disait à elle-même que perdre son fils était le prix à payer pour tous ces malheurs causés.

Alors elle ne put réprimer ses larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler. Ses sentiments lui crevaient le cœur, tout comme ce chagrin. Dire au revoir à ceux qu'elle aime est la chose la plus difficile à faire ... Elle l'avait fait, mais elle avait aussi regarder s'en aller cette immonde voiture jaune.

Lorsqu'elle repensa à cette voiture, elle ne put que sourire, mais il fut de courte durée, puisqu'elle pensait aussi à Emma ...

La mère biologique d'Henry.

Celle avec qui elle était entrée en conflit dès sa venue à Storybrooke. Et puis ce jour-là dans la mine, où elle comprit que la Sauveuse allait devenir une alliée. A Neverland où ils avaient débarqué et où Regina lui avait demandé ironiquement s'il fallait qu'elle deviennent amies.

Et d'une certaine manière, elle le sont devenues. Du moins, avec les non dits. Le _notre_ fils était finalement là. Plus de _"je suis autant sa mère que vous"_, mais bel et bien _"allons sauver notre fils"_. Un amour partagé, un combat mains dans la main, Pan était mort, est-ce que Rumple l'était aussi ? Est-ce que les vilains avaient eux aussi droit à leur fin heureuse ?

Ce n'était pas le cas pensa-t-elle. Emma lui avait dit elle-même que tout ceci n'était pas une fin heureuse ...

Toutes ces émotions lui donnaient mal à la tête, ou était-ce le whisky ?

Se regardant dans le miroir, son verre emplit de liquide ambré, elle ne put qu'avoir le dégoût pour elle-même, pour ce qu'elle voyait dans ce reflet. Alors elle jeta ce verre à travers le miroir, cela le brisa, et cela répandit le liquide sur le mur, éparpillant les débris de verre à travers la pièce. Elle tomba à genou et pleura.

Un autre soir de crise, alors qu'elle s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque, elle fut interrompue par Blanche qui n'arrivait pas à dormir.

_"Regina !"_

_"Vas-t-en !"_

Sanglotait la Reine.

Mais Blanche-Neige ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Son ventre était bien rond, elle arborait les cinq mois de grossesse, et elle était radieuse. Alors que la Reine ... déchue ... oui, c'est ce qu'elle était, déchue.

_"Regina, ressaisis toi ! Si Henry te voyait comme ça, il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il voit. Je t'en prie, relève toi."_

_"Non. Je ne peux pas."_

Alors Blanche s'essaya tant bien que mal par terre, aux côtés de son ancienne belle-mère. Regina s'était calmée, Blanche n'avait pas prononcé un mots, jugeant que si quelqu'un devait parler c'était Regina.

Mais le silence fut rompu par Blanche qui se toucha le ventre

_"Oh ..."_

Alors Regina se pencha vers elle.

_"Ça ne va pas ?"_

_"Si, le bébé donne des coups."_

Et Regina lui souria tout en posant une main sur son ventre. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à se regarder et à se sourire lorsque le sommeil les rappela.

Regina aida Blanche à se relever et elles se quittèrent à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, la Reine ne voulant précipiter les choses avec elle, jugeant que c'était être trop tôt pour les effusions.

_**~OoO~**_

Alors qu'Emma allait accompagner Henry à l'école, celui-ci voulu attendre le bus, jugeant qu'il était désormais assez grand pour aller tout seul à l'école.

Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, elle le vit partir, encore un peu nostalgique de la période où il ne faisait pas un pas sans sa mère.

C'est à ce moment-là que choisit Hook pour intercepter Emma.

_"Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ? Et que me voulez vous ?"_

_"Emma ! Je ne te veux aucun mal, je ..."_

_"Et comment connaissez-vous mon prénom !"_

_"Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, à Storybrooke !"_

_"Story quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?"_

_"C'est une ville dans le Maine, un grave danger nous menace tous, ainsi que vos parents. Vous leur manquez. Vous nous manquez tous les deux"_

_"Ecoutez, vous allez me foutre le camp avant que j'appelle la police !"_

_"Non attends ! Je m'appelle Hook et je viens de la Forêt Enchantée. Les contes pour enfants ne racontent pas vraiment tout. Regarde ma main, elle a été coupée par celui que j'appelle le Crocodile, Rumpelstiltskin."_

_"Ca y est, il est devenu fou ! Bon écoutez, je n'ai que faire de vos simagrées ! J'appelle la police !"_

_"Non Emma !"_

Trop tard, deux agents de police qui patrouillaient à pieds avaient entendu les cris d'Emma et arrivèrent aussi vote que possible. Lorsque Hook se débattit, ils employèrent la force : les menottes et la matraque sur la tête.

_"Non ! Emma, écoute moi ! Souviens-toi ! Souviens-toi de Storybrooke. Ta mère c'est Blanche-Neige, ton père c'est le Prince Charmant et souviens-toi du père d'Henry ... Neil !"_

Alors Emma, regarda cet homme s'en aller avec les policiers et tiqua au dernier prénom qu'il avait crié ... Neil ... Comment le connaissait-il ? Il fallait qu'elle le découvre.

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Je jongle avec les deux fics lol ! Mais celle-ci ne sera pas longue. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres mais comme je le disais en "préface" du chapitre 1, c'est juste ma folie qui m'a poussé à écrire cet OS juste pour combler le manque de OUAT ^^ et c'est ce que ce moi j'imagine pour la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**3e partie**_

Seul dans sa cellule, il repensa au jour où il avait posé les yeux sur cette blonde aux yeux émeraude. Et c'était dans la forêt enchantée. Leurs intentions étaient différentes, pas du tout dans le même camp, le camp de Cora pour l'un, revenir à Storybrooke sans eux pour l'autre.

Puis il repensa cette ascension sur le haricot pour atteindre l'entre du Géant. Dieu Emma Swan était non seulement une jolie femme, mais elle était une guerrière. Pas étonnant puisqu'elle avait le Prince Charmant pour père et Blanche-Neige pour mère. L'un savait manier l'épée, tandis que l'autre un arc et des flèches.

Emma était un bout de son père et un bout de sa mère, rien d'étonnant à cela vu qu'elle était le produit du véritable amour. Et quel était le véritable amour d'Emma ? Qui était cette personne si spéciale ? Pas lui en tout cas ...

Hook soupira à l'infime pensée que Neil pouvait l'être ... Après tout ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble ... Henry. Il souleva le fait que ce garçon avait grandi depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Storybrooke. Il n'était pas le véritable amour de la Sauveuse ... mais il avait au moins essayé.

_"Comment connaissez-vous Neil ?"_

Cette voix le sortit de ses pensées. Emma était là, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, mais elle était là. Alors il se redressa et vint poser ses mains sur les barreaux

_"C'est une très longue histoire ... "_

Puis il étudia Emma. Elle était suspicieuse mais elle était venue. Il pensa que le nom de Neil avait piqué sa curiosité, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

_"J'ai tout mon temps."_

répondit la blonde en croisant ses bras, les sourcils toujours froncés.

_"Mon ange, je préfèrerai avoir cette discussion autour d'un bon café ... bien que j'aimerai avoir du rhum mais je crois que dans ce monde il est inconvenant de boire de l'alcool à cette heure-ci"_

Emma dû reconnaitre qu'un verre de scotch serait l'idéal vu que son interlocuteur avait prononcé "dans ce monde". De quel "monde" vient-il ? Il avait peut-être lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

_"Très bien ... J'ai déjà payé votre caution de toute façon, mais je voulais voir si je pouvais vous faire confiance"_

_**~OoO~**_

Comme au bon vieux temps, lorsque Blanche n'était encore qu'une petite fille, Regina et elle se baladaient dans les jardins du Palais, tout en discutant de choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles seules.

Il aura fallu des jours à Regina pour accepter l'invitation de son ancienne belle-fille, mais elle avait finalement changé d'avis. Au début réticente, elle n'osait prononcer un mot, et puis, au contact de la jeune brune, Regina s'était peu à peu déridée. Le chagrin nocturne avait fait place à une nouvelle Regina qui réapprenait à vivre aux côtés de celle qu'elle avait tant haït durant cette malédiction.

Lorsqu'elles s'assirent sur un banc, le silence s'immisça entre elles jusqu'à ...

_"On est bien là"_

Imitant la princesse blanche, Regina regarda le beau ciel bleu et le vent qui caressait leurs joues lui fit fermer les yeux, respirer à fond l'air pur et les rouvrit.

_"Oui. Nous le sommes"_

Alors elles se contemplèrent, Blanche vit une lueur dans les yeux de l'ancienne Reine. Une lueur qu'elle croyait disparue à jamais mais qui était bel et bien là. Une lueur qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois il y a treize ans, lorsqu'elle avait vu Henry dans les bras de Regina.

Mais lorsque Regina ouvrit la bouche, un cri se fit entendre

_"Princesse, Princesse ! C'est une catastrophe !"_

_"Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il Leroy ?"_

Blanche s'était levée précipitamment, en faisant tout de même attention à l'enfant qu'elle portait.

_"La Sorcière est ici ... La Sorcière Glinda est dans la Forêt Enchantée !"_

_"Quoi ?"_

Regina s'était levée à son tour et avait écarquillé les yeux

_"Je pensais qu'elle était morte ! Et puis, elle appartient au monde d'Oz. Que fait-elle dans la Forêt Enchantée ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas mais elle détruit tout sur son passage. Et elle te cherche Regina."_

_**~OoO~**_

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"_

_"Un ... breuvage. Ne t'inquiète pas"_

Emma avait levé un sourcil, suspicieuse.

_"Très bien ... c'est une potion que m'a donné la Reine pour que tu recouvres la mémoire."_

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?"_

_"Fais-moi confiance Swan ... s'il te plait"_

Devant le regard de chien battu de Hook, Emma ne pu s'empêcher de baisser sa garde et de boire le breuvage.

Dans un flot de magie, Emma ouvrit les yeux

_"Hook. C'est ... c'est toi ?!"_

_"Je suis heureux de te revoir matelot."_

Et Emma se laissa porter dans les émotions et vint enlacer son ami.

_"Viens, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, récupérons Henry et allons à Storybrooke. Ta famille est en grand danger."_

_"Attends ... Tu veux dire que ... Mais ..."_

_"Pas le temps de t'expliquer, tu verras cela avec la Reine"_

A la simple évocation de la Reine, le cœur d'Emma ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se souvint des adieux déchirants avec Regina, de son cadeau pour se faire pardonner de la séparation avec Henry la première fois.

Regina.

Le retour à Storybrooke avait être dur. Et comment cela se faisait-il que la ville existait encore ? Cela promettait une longue conversation avec Regina.

Ses parents.

Elle allait les retrouver. Son coeur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Sa famille l'attendait. Cette malédiction était donc brisée. Qui avait brisé le sort ? Peu importe pensa-t-elle. Son bonheur était à nouveau là. Bien sûr son fils était toute sa vie, mais elle avait eu l'impression pendant cette pause entre guillemets qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ce quelque chose était ses parents, cette ville, ces habitants, cette femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes.

Emma ne cessait de penser à l'ancienne Reine. Et elle commençait à prendre conscience d'une nouvelle émotion à son encontre. Regina lui avait manqué. C'était l'autre mère d'Henry mais il y avait autre chose qu'Emma n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Lorsqu'elle fit boire la potion à Henry, lui aussi avait retrouvé la mémoire, lui aussi avait eu sa première pensée pour Regina. Il était très impatient de pouvoir la revoir, de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, de pouvoir lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien elle lui avait manqué.

Sur la route, dans sa coccinelle jaune, Henry trépignait d'impatience sur le siège passager, tandis qu'Emma essayait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions puisque c'est elle qui conduisait.

Hook quant à lui, était reparti sur son navire, pour avertir les habitants de Storybrooke que la Sauveuse était en chemin.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle se gara devant l'immeuble, elle ne sut pourquoi mais son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Le trac sans doute. Alors sans faire de buit, Henry et elle montèrent doucement les escaliers et, avant de toquer, la porte s'ouvra sur eux.

Mary-Margaret se tenait là, en face d'elle, le regard interdit et déboussolée aussi et dévisageait sa fille. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques mois après le franchissement de la limite de la ville mais elle vit que sa fille n'avait pas changé.

Alors timidement, elle s'approcha et vint enlacer sa fille, laissant au passage ses larmes s'écouler.

_"Oh Emma. Tu m'as tellement manqué."_

Serrant encore plus sa mère, Emma essaya de garder son self control.

_"Tu m'as manqué aussi maman."_

Relâchant leur étreinte, Emma rouvrit les yeux et vit David, debout, immobile, qui laissait venir une Emma émue vers lui. Son étreinte était celle d'un père, masculine mais chaleureuse. Le Prince restait néanmoins un homme mais adorait sa fille plus que tout.

Henry lui aussi fut enlacé affectueusement et il répondit chaleureusement à l'étreinte de ses grands-parents. L'appartement des Charmants avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Emma était revenue. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de la ville, mais le plus important à l'heure actuelle était les retrouvailles avec sa famille.

Après un bon repas, Emma posait toutes sortes de questions à ses parents ... Comment ont-ils fait pour rentrer ici ? Comment cela se faisait-il que la ville était toujours debout ? Que s'était-il passé durant ce laps de temps dans la forêt enchantée ?

David et Mary-Margaret avaient échangé un regard complice, puis la princesse avait pris la parole :

_"Je crois que tu ... que vous devriez aller voir Regina ... ce soir."_

Devant le regard interrogateur de la blonde, Blanche reprit :

_"Je suis sure qu'Henry voudrait revoir son autre mère, et elle est plus à même de répondre à toutes tes questions."_

_"Mais ..."_

_"Je sais oui, nous étions tous ensemble dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais avec Regina nous ... je lui ai promis que ce serait à elle de tout te dire. Et je pense qu'elles vous attend ... tous les deux, Henry et toi."_

.

.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit Henry, son cœur rata un battement. Son fils se jeta à son cou et l'enlaça tellement fort qu'on aurait dit que cela faisait des lustres qu'ils ne s'étaient vus.

_"Maman"_

_"Henry chéri. Tu m'as tellement manqué."_

Ils pleuraient tous les deux sur ce perron, tandis qu'Emma observait la scène un peu à l'écart, se sentant un peu de trop et ne voulant pas briser ce moment pour l'un et l'autre.

Puis, se séparant de sa mère, il se tourna vers l'autre :

_"Mama je peux rester avec maman cette nuit ?"_

_"Bien sûr mon fils, nous sommes rentrés chez nous."_

Alors il enlaça Emma et fila à toute vitesse dans son ancienne chambre, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête.

_"Bonsoir Emma"_

_"Ravi de vous revoir Regina"_

S'échangeant un sourire sincère, Regina se poussa pour la laisser entrer. Enlevant sa veste rouge, que Regina trouvait toujours hideuse, elle l'accrocha au porte manteau et suivit son hôte jusqu'au salon.

_"Un verre je suppose. Le trajet a été long depuis New-York"_

_"Volontiers. Et oui, un peu. A vrai dire j'étais partagée entre l'excitation et l'appréhension"_

_"Tenez. Je vois que Hook a utilisé ma potion comme il se doit."_

_"Il a été un bien curieux messager. Mais quel était le but de cette potion ?"_

_"Vous faire retrouver la mémoire à vous et Henry."_

_"Non mais, Hook ... quand il a frappé à ma porte il a ..."_

C'est alors que Regina s'assaya et termina la phrase de la blonde

"Essayer de vous embrasser. Quel pirate attentionné. C'est pour cela que j'avais fait cette potion, j'étais sure qu'il tenterait de le faire."

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Emma, Regina continua :

_"Le Véritable Amour, Emma. Aussi simple que cela."_

_"Oh"_

_"Bien _fit Emma en se levant_ Je crois que je vais vous laisser cette soirée avec Henry, je repasserai demain pour le café si vous le permettez"_

_"Non attendez, je sais que les questions vous brulent les lèvres et je sais que vous ne dormirez pas ce soir avant de connaitre toutes les réponses."_

Il y avait dans cet échange, quelque chose qui planait au-dessus des deux femmes. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne savait quoi, mais c'était une bonne sensation. Elles étaient à l'aise, et essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur émotion à l'autre, ainsi que de reparler du câlin échangé devant la limite de la ville.

Emma se rasseya et était suspendue aux lèvres de Regina.

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_


End file.
